War Of The Dragons
by RORO1024C
Summary: Edward left Bella cause he wanted to kept her from the super natural world. But waht if she was something that belonged with the supernetural from the moment she was born she just didnt know please welcome the dragon riders.
1. prolouge

**War of the Dragons.**

Prologue.

B. P. O. V.

It has been ten years since he left me and took his family with him. Ten

Long hard years of waiting his return. I never truly got over him but if

I do see him I don't know what I would do.

These are my options:

I could jump into his arms and take him back within a heartbeat.

Or

I could wait until he is must vulnerable and strike him down like the ignorant heartless monster he is.

You see I'm not weak, useless or even a human any more. In fact, I can tell you right now that I am strong, fast, smart and one of the most powerful dragon riders alive to this day.

I am Isabella Swan.

Rider of the strong dragon Gabriel.

Name on the battle field:

The firestarter


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

All the dragon riders waited for the vampires and the shape shifters to arrive as they

agreed to help us out in the war against the king of our people.

He was evil and self- centered as he does not care for us and does what ever he wants

whenever he wants and we can not allow it anymore.

I may be a dragon rider for only ten years but I have suffered greatly by the kings

hand and I do not want any one else suffering in the same way that I have, and we

know that the only way that we are to defect him is with some supernatural help from

the vampires and the shape shifters from all around the world.

Our fastest flyers were sent out to get them Eragon being one of them and also our

leader took the responsibility of gathering the vampires.

While Aiden got the shape shifters.

Oh I hear them now. Garrow, Aidens dragon and Saphira, Eragons dragon

coming.

I also hear the drumming of feet and paws against the ground.

Help is coming.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The dragons roared telling us that Eragon and Aiden had arrived as we could see form

looking up to the sky's.

We could see the vampires and the shape shifters coming from different directions.

The shape shifters were all different animals.

Wolves.

Bears.

All the kind of big cats there is.

Hell there was even some eagles flying behind Aiden.

So cool.

That's the kind of animal you want as your pet, and the way that the other dragon

riders were appreciating them and their approving looks that they were giving them

that they agreed with me.

Even my dragon nodded his head at my thoughts.

Oh did I forget to mention that when dragons find their riders they bare connected as

such they can read each others minds.

Also that they can borrow each others powers and strengths.

We all waited nervously to arrive at the clearing as they were getting nearer and

nearer.

Till once the dragons landed and the supernatural's entered the clearing.

Then I saw them.

The Cullen's.

Behind Eragon's blinding beautiful smile.

They were all looking at me without blinking as I approached Saphira and Eragon.

" it's good to have you back Eragon." I said as I welcomed him back with a hug and

a kiss on the cheek.

When I did this, I heard growling from one or two of the vampires and from the shape

shifters.

Eragon smirked when he heard this.

"Hi thanks, it is good to be back. I think Saphira deserves a lie down don't you and

even Garrow.

They did all the work for us.

But I think that you have some new admirers to add to the long list of men to choose

from.

But I think that I should be at the top of the list.

Don't you think so too." Eragon told me jokenly.

" Well how about we get this mess cleaned up first then I can show you my long list

of men to chose from and you can help me organise were these boys should go and

you can also see if you are at the top of the list.

Cause well you know the top always gets an award at the end of the week."

I told him flirtenly while biting his earlobe which I received a moan to.

I have to remember that he like that I said mostly to myself but I knew my dragon

heard as well cause of the grimanse that he created on his face.

"Well sure anyway lets get this show on the road." I said as I looked towards the

vampires.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Good morning and welcome.

We are proud to call you all here today and ask you for your help."

Even though it is hard for us since we are such a sacred and powerful race.

Also because of this we tend to think that we are far more superior than others.

But sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Most species do not know about us and think of us a fantasy.

But I assure you that we are very much real as you can see before you."

I exclaimed with pride clear in my voice.

Well hey wouldn't you when everyone's staring at awe at your dragon, and you know

that you are the only one that can ride the magnification beast.

Because I know for sure I that I sure am.

At this I saw Gabriel puff out his chest and let out an almighty roar from the sense of

happiness he was feeling, because I felt proud of him.

At this all vamps and shifters promptly moved back in shock and moved to protect

their mates, because I think that they were a bit frightened.

"my name is Isabella, you shall call me as Bella or Ias or well anything but Isabella

cause I hate it and you will not gat a respond to it.

You got it."

I snarled with a glare which was known to make most men faint.

Everyone here flinched.

"I would like to introduce you to Gabrilie."

I said as Gab steped forward.

At this moment all of the Cullens physical blanced, as they noticed that Gab was the

dragon that roared.

"I will be your conducting your training and make sure that you are right for the war

at hand.

You all have the chance to make out know.

You shall not be treated like cowards or be hunted does like rabid dogs."

I looked towards the wolves and announced,"

No harm intended, just a expression.

Habit.

You know.

Anyway like I said does anyone want to take up this offer when it still stands because

I assure you it would be most unlikely that it will come up again.

That is if you die in your training and believe me it could happen, cause it has

happened before and it will most likely happen again.

So, anyone wanting to take it up?

Anyone?"

No hands raised and noone tried to back away unnoticed.

" No one aayyy well that's a good thing because we need all the help we can get.

So, first things first I would like to say hello to my old old friends the Cullens and the

La push pack and lets get more aquinted.

Aro, wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"Well we can start by introducing the vamps to us.

Thank you."


	5. Authers note

**Hi ya I would just like to thank you all who put me in your favourites and that I know I am going really slow but I am in the middle of my GCSEs and they are really important to me cause I want to be a science teacher when I grow up and all so it is really hard to update but I try for you guys but I just want to say that reviews would inspirer me to write more and faster. But just review what you think even if it's a bad one . I want to know how I could improve. Please and thank you.**

**Review review**

**Keep on going down**

**Down**

**Keep it going**

**Yep nearly there**

**Here we are**

**Review please…..**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

Aro cleared his throat.

"Well first of all I want to point out that we are in a clearing in the middle of the

forest."

Aiden butted in and said loudly I might add.

"No" he sighed expressively.

" you think. I didn't notice. Did you Baby B?"

he asked sarcastically.

I glared at him with that famous glare of mine and down he went. "

**AIDEN!" **

I screamed as Carlisle ran over to him to check him out.

" He's fine." Carlisle declared, " Just fainted."

Eragon and I looked at each other and burst into fists of laughter while everyone else

looked at us like we had just laid an egg.

**( HE HE HE You didn't hear that simile before did ya. What did you expect me to put in something like. I quote " we had just grown another head." Well I couldn't my story is unique because I am. I can prove it because I know that no one can get weirder than me.)**

"we'll explain later"

we said trough little giggles of laughter towards our proud people.

"well yes Aro you are right, we could be easily attacked in this area.

Thank you for pointing that out to us.

Even though we are practically invincible and you are."

I exclaimed the last part I mumbled to myself.

I told you before and I will tell you again we think we are superior than other racers. And we most likely are.

I turned to Pauline, a beautiful young rider married to Paul Clarke.

"will you be a dear Pauline and bring us home?"

I asked sweetly.

You see some dragon riders have extra gifts like most vamps do.

Like so Pauline has the power to transport us anywhere in a blink of a shape shifters

eye which is very fast, but she has to have a picture in her head of the place that we

want to go to or else we might be transported to outer space or have way through a

wall.

Extremely dangerous.

In a matter of seconds we were in the meeting room of the non- excesting house.

It is called this because it does not excite, you can put your head out the door or a

window and all you will see is your head and the rest of your body invisible.

Kind of like harry potters invisibility cloak.

I love that movie.

I looked around and saw that the shifters were still in their animal forms, must be

because of the vamps.

They are always so wary of each other.

It is like the two can not live as the other in alive.

So, they have to kill each other.

Babies.

This is why dragon riders are superior to others.

Well sure anyway everyone was still in admiration of the council room.

In the middle of the room was a round table like the one king Arthur had.

Around it was the most comfortable chairs ever made and the walls were white with

vines crawling around it like a tattoo and at the directions of north, east, south and

west and also in the middle of the ceiling meaning the elements

Earth, fire, water, air and spirit.

Honouring them all with their own symbol of hope, faith and love.

"So, everyone sit down and shape shifters change back please and put some clothes

on?"

They all did as I asked and the shifters were some of the hottest and muscled, toned men

and women I had ever met and I think I was drooling.

" Anyway Aro you still have not told us about yourself and your coven.

Please we are all dying to know."

I smiled my evil smile and heard him gulp which made me smile even bigger.

**Review this chapter **

**you have to please**

**I need to know what you think**

**Just keep following the messages **

**Yep down down down **

**Keep on swimming **

**Keepon swimming **

**Keep on swimming down down down**

**Down**

**Down**

**A little more**

**Aaaaahhhh here we are **

**Review this chapter. The more reviews I get the happier I will be and the happier I am the more updates on the story you shall get.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_Bella's thoughts_

Aro then began, "Well, we are the Volturi and we are the rulers of our kind. We make sure that everyone agrees with the law and create the punishment for the rebels who think they can get away with breaking the rules." Aro said with command in his voice that made all the vampires cringe and Caius smile a devil smile.

Aro continued, " I am the leader of the Volturi with my brothers Casius and Marcus. We also have a guard with you are all welcome to join if you wish. To have dragon riders on the guard we would be unstoppable." Everyone in the room growled at this even myself and Gabriel who wanted to tear him apart.

But Aro ignored everyone and continued as if nothing happened.

"The guard here is Felix, Demetri who is a tracker, Heidi, Chelsea who can create and destroy bonds between people, here is her mate Afton, there is also Corin and Santiago. I also want to present my personal guard Renata who can make you do the opposite of what you are thinking or currently doing. And also but not last I would like to introduce you to the twins Alec who can make you loss your senses and Jane who make you think you are in physical pain. So much so that you can not concentrate and all you can feel is fire worse than the change its self." Aro finished with vanity clear in his voice as he boasted about his collections, as he called it.

_But what I think is that they are all just puppets at the end of his string._

"Also I would like to introduce all the other covens if you don't mind."

No one objected and I nodded his head encouraging him to carry on.

"Here is the Cullen family some of my closest friends, Carlisle and his mate Esme, Alice and Jasper. Emmet and his beautiful mate Rosalie and Edward." When Aro finished saying Edwards name all of the dragons and their riders glared and growled at Edward for they knew my story.

_But I knew that Gabriel was the worst because smoke was coming out of his nostrils and his tail which had a spike at the end of it as sharp a knife was swaying from side to side as if he wanted to strike Edward with it. I think that Gabriel wants to go with option two and to think about it I might want it too. _

_At that moment Edward looked like he would pee his pants if he could. He looked so scared and that was a first for me. Anyway I would glare at someone who did that to another one of my kind. To us it is a scandal and we would not be able to forgive ourselves if we disgraced our families or our kind because honour is very important for us. _

As I was thinking this Aro was just finishing off introducing us to the vampires.

Eragon stepped forward and began. "Thank you for that Aro but now we would like to know the names of the Alfas form the shape shifters please, thank you. "He said as he looked towards the shifters. Seven people stepped forward. And announced their names and what pack they are from. "My name is Sam and I am from the wolf pack. Hello again Bella. Charlie is well." He said as I nodded my thanks to him.

"My name is Megan and I am the leader of my pride of panthers."

Another female came forward. "Hello I' m Laura and I lead this flock of flyers." She said as she waved towards the Eagles.

_But what amazed me most is that she still had her wings on I didn't know shape shifters could do that but also that they were golden with white streaks in it. I had one word to describe it. Beautiful._

_I think I am going to like these two. I think we will be as close as sisters. Yey._

**( hi ya just had to put it in, Megan and Laura really are my sisters and they begged me so here we are my parents are also in it I already in it.)**

The next person to tell us their name had muscles on muscles. He was one hunk of a man, no scratch that he was several hunks of a man. He could beat Emmet in a arm wrestling match no problem.

Then he started talking.

His voice was so deep.

"Thank you for inviting us and I am Daniel the leader of the Bear tribe."

Then another one came. "I am David and I am the head of my pride of lions."

Following from him another man came forward, "I am the commander of the tigers."

Another woman came forward. _She was sleek and had long legs which said that she was fast. I bet that she was a cheetah_. "Good morning, I am the boss of the cheetahs behind me." _I knew it._

"Thank you, thank you now we can get down to business. I will show you to the training room." I said as I lead them to the room. As we reached the old oak doors I turned to them all, "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to hell."


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

When I opened the doors everyone gasped, growled and all of the vampires eyes turned black from hunger, a weakness we will have to work on.

Because of the strong stench of blood flooded up their noses.

The shape shifters turned their head unable to look into the room of what smelt like worse than death it's self.

I then spoke up, "this is where you will train and learn about our kind and how to be stronger and faster because a dragon would be able to kill in far less than a milli- second and it wont hesitate in doing so. It does what its master makes them do, understand. You will train here with some of the greatest warriors known to our kind, be thankful this is an honour to learn from them, any questions?"

One raised her hand and asked in a smug and disgraceful tone, "but we are vampires. We could kill your almighty warriors in a second and they wouldn't even know what hit them. So would it not be better that we train ourselves?" I looked upon her with anger in my eyes and shouted at her.

"NO, I DO NOT THINK YOU SHOULD TRAIN YOURSELVES BECAUSE YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO FIGHT A WARRIOR OF OUR KIND NEVER MIND A DRAGON. Do you think that because we have blood running through our veins that you can beat us as if we were merely a HUMAN?" I screamed at her. But carried on, " We have weapons that will kill you like swords and arrows we have made them to kill your kind, hunting you is as fun as it is for you to hunt humans. But understand this we have more in our veins than just blood, I can assure you of that. But that is to learn at a different time for now you will learn how to fight.

RUARC, ROISIN, CONALL COME HERE PLEASE!" I begged my Irish friends to come.

**(all Irish names above I thought of this because I am Irish go leprechauns.) **


	9. Chapter 7

They arrived and looked at me questionably. "Hello my friends can you clear all of this equipment and start training these don't know what to do babies please?"

As soon as I finished my sentence the work was complete and the warriors showed them all how to kill a dragon and their rider. "If you kill a dragon the rider still lives, but if you kill the rider both rider and dragon shall die. So aim for the rider." I overheard Roisin explaining to them all and I turned to leave I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and turned to see the cause of this, and turned to see seven golden eyes staring back into my brown ones. _The Cullens. _I thought with distaste.

"What do you want Cullen's?"

Emmet was the one to speak, "What we want is to see what happened to our little sister? We all thought you were dead little sis."

Alice spoke next, "When I looked into your future all I saw was black, and then your dad said that you just got up and left and that he never heard from you again. What happened to you?"

" you all really want to know?" They all nodded. "All righty then follow me." I said as I lead them to my room.

As we got there I brought them inside and closed and locked the door and said to them, "well the simple version all of this is that I- I was rapped." I turned back to them to see shocked expressions.

_Bet ya that was the last thing they thought that had happened._

_Why is Rosalie angry?_

**So sorry this took so long but I had my Gcses and they killed me and I just got the time to write cause I just got out of it all. I am free of tests for the summer hip hip hoorar so if you want to celebrate with me REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

" WHAT!" they all roared at me with shocked and angry faces. All of them were in tearless sobs, but, why? They don't care about me, do they? No of course not they left me alone but took my heart with them.

It was only when Eragon helped Gabriel and I that I felt more alive, more myself.

Oh. Eragon, he is so hot but so young. I see him looking at me at times. Then he blushes like a mad man and stutters for the right words. But he has a whole fan club after him and they are all prettier than me, and come on I'm not smart, beautiful. I'm just plain pathetic little Bella and I always will be.

I will always be alone because I can not trust anyone with my love anymore because of what men did to me. They took my heart and my body and the only thing that is left to call my own is my soul. Edward took my heart with him when he left me alone in the forest.

Oh and the king. The king took my body when he saved me from drowning. But at times I wish I did drown, because of the pain he caused me and also to my family. I say what my parting did to them. They were all looked me when I was missing Edward but they have no Jake to bring them back to life, they have no Gabriel to save them from the dangers to come.

"Please tell us Bella?" Esme said sympathetically with a compassionate, concerned and condoling expression on her face.

I sighed and began to tell them my story of death and despair. "Well when you all left I died that day." I turned towards Edward. "I followed you trying to make you see reason. I ran and ran until I tripped and couldn't get back up again because of the cold and rain."

"I just lay there waiting for you to come back to save me or death to get me. I felt being picked up but didn't struggle or worry because I heard my name being called in the distance. And thought that he was with them. But. How wrong was I?

That was when I blacked out.

When I came to, I woke up in the most bueatiful room I have ever seen. The bed was like it was made for kings. The ceiling had a beautiful design of two dragons. One blue and the other red. Bettling each other. Both neither winning or losing because none had the upper hand.

That was when he came in.

The man with an evil glare settled on his face.

He kept coming towards me.

He wouldn't stop.

Not until he was at the edge of the bed did he stop. "What is your name little one?" He asked. "Bella," I replied nervously. "Bella," he whispered seductively. "I like it, I like you. Your perfect." He grinned evilly and put his hand one my cheek and it was then that I knew what was going on. I fought and struggled with all of my might.

But, I wasn't strong enough.

That was when he took my innocence away.

He fell asleep while I looked up at the ceiling. It had changed. The red dragon had now gotten hold of the blue dragon around its throat threatening to close his heavy jaws and end its life. It was only a matter of time.

That was then that I knew that I had to get out of there. I ran out of the room him knowing, he was still asleep. I looked for a way out when I saw a room with golden doors with a design that looked like a lock hidden behind vines to distract you from the main sight but all I saw was the lock and it drawed me in even when I threw open the doors something was still drawing me towards it. There was a blue stone on a white cushion.

This is what drawed me into the room, I felt its power. As I touched it, It cracked and out popped a baby blue dragon but as it heard the man roar it grew in size and became the blue dragon from the painting.

"Get on." A voice inside my head said. "Quickly before they come." It was then I realised that it was the dragon Gabriel that talked. I got on and it flew away and I tied my hardest to stay on.

On the way of our escape we found Eragon who brought us here and helped us.

When I spoke to him about the painting he said it was the prophecy that in the end the blue and reed dragon will fight and that only one will survive."

When I finished all of the Cullen's jaws were hanging low, but why did they care. They are probably happy I went throw all of the pain.

"Why are you all here, its not like you care?"

They all flinched when I said that except for Edward who fell to his knees before me.

"Please Bella please forgive me. I left to protect you. So that you could experience and live a human live. Not all of this."

The next thing he said surprised me the most and shocked the hell out of me.

"Please Bella take me back. I'm sorry I put you throw all that pain. I still love you. I lied I never stopped loving you and always will."

**Well what do you think and be honest please review. Sorry it took so long to update I had writers block. Ill try to update soon but I have no idea of how I going to do this. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine **

Oh this is just perfect, I love it when they beg.

"Edward what on earth makes you think that I will take you back? What? Your looks? Your disgusting personality? Or is it you tiny little dick that you all your manhood?"

"Huh. So which is it?"

"Because, have I got news for you."

"I hate all of it."

"I hate you."

"I hate myself for falling for you. I hate myself for loving you and having anything to do with you. At times like these I wonder what life would be like with that repulsive Mike Newton instead of you.

Boring. That's right boring. I think that the only right reason that I went out with you. Is that I would never be bored.

But do you know what really pulls my strings. It is your ability to love. For a 110 vampire you really know nothing about love. Do you? No, that's what I thought.

But out of all the people who hurt me in the past you and Alice were the ones who hurt me the most and also the ones who I least expected.

I loved you so much. All of you. I was planning to give you everything to you. My heart, my soul and my life. But you through it all back in my face and now you want it back just to do it all over again. Ha. I'm not falling for your tricks again.

I smiled happy and relived I got it all out of my system. I love them but I don't want them back in my life at least not yet I think.

I finally can live my life as I was supposed to live it first time round.

But first.

"Rosalie thank- you for being a bitch and trying to make me change my mind about becoming a vampire. That you were only trying to protect me and let me be happy. I see that now so thanks bitch."

I smiled half heartedly which she returned.

Just then Eragon came into the room, his gaze going on everyone until it landed on me.

"Bella will you come with me please, its kind of argent." He said with a stern but kind voice.

"Hello," he said to the Cullen's and directed a tight nod to Carlisle who in turned did the same.

And with that we bid the Cullen's goodbye and left the room walking down the hall that lead to the training room.

"Bella how are you?" He asked worriedly while looking at me. Assessing me for any damage.

"I'm ok. A bit shaken up with them here but we asked them for help so I put this on myself right?"

"Wrong, we asked them for help but that gave them no right to talk to you. They destroyed that right when they left you in the forest. But anyway the reason that I wanted to talk to you is that I wanted to ask you if – if you w. wa. Wanted t t to b."

He was shifted nervously.

"oh will you just spit it out." I said.

" I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He practically screamed at me. Starring at me with wide eyes and breathing heavily.

I smiled, "Ok," and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away leaving him to celebrate or mourn.

And believe me he was celebrating. You could hear his, "YES!" all round the castle.

**So did you like it. I hope so. Review please and tell me what you think of it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
